


On the Desk (Day 22)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [22]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Jess has been teasing Dario all day, and Dario has had enough.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Dario Santiago
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	On the Desk (Day 22)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's late I know but Happy New Year!!! Here's to hopefully being better in 2020!

Dario was at his wit’s end. Jess had been teasing him all day. It first started with him sucking on a lollipop very suggestively, which did not help Dario’s morning wood. Later that day, Jess would purposely drop something and then show off his ass when he reached down. As of recent, Jess had made it a point to make suggestive finger motions and sway his hips. That’s when Dario decided to do something about it. 

“He can sway his hips on something else tonight,” he muttered and marched up the stairs. He rapped on his door until Jess decided to open it. 

“Yes?” he said innocently. Before he knew it, Jess was pushed back on his desk. “Oh? What is this? Is someone in a mood?” 

“Don’t even try it. You’re the one who has been teasing me, and you know it. So why don’t you be a good boy and help me satisfy my thoughts?” Jess thought about it. 

“Well, I do have work I need to finish, with book sales and ink costs.” Dario sighed. 

“Fine, I’ll do it for you.” Jess smiled and sat on top of his desk. 

“Then you have yourself a deal,” he said while opening his legs. Dario brought Jess into a heated kiss, both quickly undoing buttons on their clothes. Jess let out a few moans as Dario drug his lips down his neck and chest. 

Dario lifted Jess off the desk and turned him around. He then pulled down Jess’s pants to the floor. He stuck a finger in front of Jess, and the Brit started to suck on it. Once he thought it was wet enough, Dario stuck the finger inside Jess. 

“Fuck, Dario, put it in~” he whined. 

“No prep?” Jess shook his head. “Alright then, you masochist.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Jess yelped as Dario suddenly slapped his ass. 

“Say it again, Scrubber.” 

“If we’re going to do this, then shouldn’t the roles be reversed?” Another slap and another yelp. 

“You talk as if you’re not a masochist either, but you know you love this just as much as I do.” 

“Mmm, perhaps~ What will you do about it?” 

“I’ll show you.” Dario then snapped his hips forward, and Jess let out a yell at the sudden intrusion. “I’ll do that.” Jess let out a huff before pushing back on Dario. 

“Don’t just stand there, at least do something!” 

“And yet I am the pushy one?” 

“J-Just hurry up! I don’t know how much longer I can wait!” Dario picked Jess up again and turned him so Jess’s back was on the desk. 

Dario then started to move, and soon the room was filled with grunts and moans. Jess wrapped his arms around Dario as the Spaniard picked up his speed. Jess moaned out Dario’s name as the other pounded into him, his dick rubbing all the right places inside Jess. 

“Dario!” he moaned. “Oh, I’m close! Faster! Faster!” Jess’s eyes rolled back as Dario started to hit his prostate at lightning speed. He came hard, his body shaking and his face crimson red. Dario was close behind him, with his dick being milked dry by Jess’s tight walls. The two stayed in position until their high came down. 

“That was so good,” Jess panted. “I’ll have to tease you more often.”


End file.
